Kávé két cukorral
by Riku113
Summary: Sky-Blue44: Coffee, Two Sugars című történetének fordítása a szerző engedélyével. Harry Potter olyan ügyet kap, aminek megoldása könnyen aurori karrierje továbblendítését jelentheti. Ehhez azonban Alex Selwyn néven Draco Malfoy titkárává kell válnia. Vajon épülhet valódi kapcsolat kettejük között, ha Harrynek el kell rejtenie a valódi kilétét?


**Sky-Blue44:** **Coffee, Two Sugars** című történetének **fordítása** a szerző engedélyével.

**A történet (egyelőre) bétázatlan, minden benne maradt elírás az enyém és csakis az enyém, bár igyekeztem minimalizálni ezek számát. ^.^ Remélem azért élvezhető lesz az olvasás! Véleményt írni ér. ^.~**

* * *

**_~ KÁVÉ KÉT CUKORRAL ~_**

* * *

**ELSŐ RÉSZ**

- Uram - jegyezte meg Harry - Nem vagyok meggyőződve arról, hogy valóban én vagyok a megfelelő ember erre a feladatra. Még soha nem dolgoztam fedett ügynökként. Bizonyára ön is tisztában van azzal, hogy túlságosan is felismerhető vagyok.

Harry az Auror parancsnokság vezetőjének, Gawain Robardsnek az asztala előtt áll. Az zárt ajtón túl az iroda élénken nyüzsgött, az Aurori Hivatal szokás szerint tele volt új esetekkel. Robards egymáshoz támasztotta ujjait és előre hajolt két könyökét az asztalon támasztva meg. A hatvanas évei közepén járó ősz férfi volt, átható kék szemekkel.

- Még mindig használhat bűbájt vagy százfűlé-főzetet. Az állítása különben sem helytálló, Ön a háború alatt egyszer már betört a Minisztériumba és akkor is álcázta magát. Ez az eset nem különbözik attól túl sok mindenben. - mutatott rá Robards auror parancsnok, aztán előre hajolva megtámasztotta állát ujjai tetején. - Mondja, miért utálja ennyire már a gondolatát is ennek az ügynek? Ez egy igazán nagy horderejű gyilkossági ügy… a megoldása mozgásba lendítheti a karrierjét. Még az is lehet, hogy Ön lesz a következő auror parancsnok néhány év múlva, ha engem nyugdíjaznak.

- Nem gondolja, hogy ebben az esetben mégiscsak felmerül az összeférhetetlenség? Mármint mégiscsak Draco Malfoy titkárának szerepe lenne az álcám. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy is meri az… _előéletünket._ - próbálta megmagyarázni a dolgokat Harry.

- Harry, te vagy az egyik legerősebb és legjobb auror az egész ügyosztályon. Biztosra veszem, hogy képes vagy félretenni holmi iskoláskori viszályt annak érdekében, hogy egy ilyen komoly sorozatgyilkosságot ki tudj vizsgálni. - felelte Robards szúrós pillantást vetetve rá. - Egyéb kifogás, ami miatt nem tudsz részt venni az ügyben?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Nos, fáradt vagyok. Még csak tegnap fejeztem be egy feladatot. Abban reménykedtem, hogy kivehetek pár nap kis szabadságot és a keresztfiammal tölthetek egy kis időt. Pont ma akartam rákérdezni a dologra.

Robards az asztal felett Harrynek nyújtotta a jelentést.

- Figyelj, olvasd el az aktát. Ha tényleg nem szeretnéd elvállalni, akkor nem foglak kényszeríteni. Odaadom egy másik Aurornak, bár úgy hiszem, akarni fogod az ügyet.

Harry átvette az aktát.

- Rendben, el fogom olvasni.

- Köszönöm - felelte Robards.

Harry az aktával együtt vonult vissza az irodájába. Sóhajtva rogyott a székbe és hátra dőlt Teddy asztalára állított képét nézve. Már majdnem hét éves volt, épp csak egy hónap volt még április huszonkilencedikéig. Teddy gyorsan nőtt, Harry pedig nem akarta még több közösen is eltölthető idejüket elvesztegetni.

Harry felnézett, mikor Ron bekandikált az irodájába.

- Hé, Harry! - köszöntötte. - Mit akart tőled Robards?

- Rám akart sózni egy új ügyet - sóhajtott Harry.

Ron együtt érzően rezzent össze.

- Hát ez szívás - jegyezte meg visszaemlékezve a tervekre, amiket Harry megosztott vele.

- Ja. Az - sóhajtott Harry ismét.

- Hát… ha segítségre van szükséged, szólj nyugodtan.

- Rendben, lehet megkérlek majd, hogy csinálj meg helyettem pár interjút az áldozatok családjával, ha elvállalom.

- Bármit, ami segít, haver. - bólintott Ron segítőkészen. Aztán kihúzta a fejét az irodájából.

Harry rosszkedvűen húzódott közelebb az asztalhoz és kezébe véve az aktát olvasni kezdett.

**Mágikus Rendészeti Hivatal**

_Auror Parancsnokság_

Bűnügyi jegyzőkönyv

Iktatás időpontja: 2005/03/20

Davies auror

_2005. Március 20-án este az Auror Parancsnokság kiszállt a hatodik utcába, ahol egy fiatal felnőtt boszorkány holttestét fedezték fel. A testet az áldozat barátja, Adam Young találta meg. A testet később Millicent Bulstrode (az áldozat unokatestvére) a tizenkilenc éves Virginia Bulstrode-ként azonosította. Young és Bulstrode egyaránt segítőkészen adott választ a Parancsnokság ügynökeinek a kérdéses üggyel kapcsolatban._

_Virginia Bulstrode testét saját fürdőkádjában találták meg, meztelenül. A nyakát nyitották fel, feltételezhetően egy késszerű tárggyal. Az Auror Parancsnokság halottkéme, Dr. Peters megerősítette, hogy Bulstrode kisasszony halálát feltételezhetően ez a sérülés okozta. Szintén feltételezhető, hogy mágiát a gyilkosság elkövetéséhez nem használtak. A fürdőszobai tükörre vörös tintával a „Vér Imádó" szavakat festették vörös tintával. Nemi erőszakra utaló nyomokat a test körül nem találtunk, a további részletek megtekinthetőek a halottkém mellékelt jelentésében._

Harry a következő oldalra lapozott.

**Mágikus Rendészeti Hivatal**

_Auror Parancsnokság_

Bűnügyi jegyzőkönyv

Iktatás időpontja: 2005/03/23

Rogers auror

_2005. Március 23-án este az Auror Parancsnokság kiszállt a harmadik utcába, ahol egy fiatal felnőtt varázsló holttestét fedezték fel. A testet az áldozat unokatestvére, Teodore Nott találta meg, aki később a harminchét éves Reginald Nottként azonosította az elhunytat. Teodore Nott kezdetben vonakodott információkkal szolgálni az őt kikérdező auroroknak._

_A testet az áldozat nappalijában fedezték fel a kanapén. Az áldozat bal karját lecsupaszították és beállították, hogy a rajta található Sötét Jegy jól látható legyen. Az áldozat nyaka körül az erőteljes zúzódások szemmel láthatóak voltak. Dr. Johnson az Auror Parancsnokság egyik halottkéme úgy vélte, hogy a halál oka fulladás volt. A testen található nyomok arra utaltak, hogy az áldozatot halála előtt és után is fizikailag bántalmazták._

_A lakást felforgatták a vizsgálat során azonban azt találtuk, hogy semmi értékkel bírót nem vittek el. A „Vér Imádó" szavakat vörös festékkel felfújták a nappaliban az áldozat kanapéja mögötti falra._

Harry ismét lapozott.

**Mágikus Rendészeti Hivatal**

_Auror Parancsnokság_

Holttest felfedezési jelentés 2005/03/27

Davies auror

_2005. Március 27-én este az Auror Parancsnokság kiszállt a hatodik utcába, ahonnan egy fiatal felnőtt boszorkány holttestének megtalálását jelentették. A holttestet egy sikátorban találták meg a 'Gyönyör Szigete' elnevezésű szórakozóhely mellett, mely a Zambini család tulajdonában áll, Blaise Zambini vezetése alatt. Az áldozatot a huszonegy éves Jane Gantként azonosított a bátyja, Steve Gant._

_Az áldozatot egy járókelő, Terry Boot találta meg, aki hallotta a sikoltozást és a sikátorba rohant. Saját állítása szerint a boszorkányhoz sietett, hogy segítsen rajta, de már túl késő volt. Jane Gant a megérkezésekor már halott volt, a gyilkos pedig eltűnt. A test a földön feküdt. Bizonyított tény, hogy az áldozatot halála előtt megerőszakolták, erre vonatkozó további részleteket a halottkém jelentése tartalmaz. A „Vér Imádó" szavakat a boszorkány hátába vérték, az arc brutális összeverése miatt az azonosítás nehézségekbe ütközött. A halál oka a torok felnyitása volt._

Harry becsukta az aktát és hátradőlt a székben, biztosan tudva, hogy el fogja vállalni az ügyet. Meg kellett tennie az áldozatokért.

_Fenébe…_ gondolta fásultan. _Nos, azt hiszem, nincs mit tenni, gyorsan végére kell járnom az ügynek. Akkor végre lesz egy csomó időm Teddyre._

- Hé Ron! - kiáltott át a másik irodába. - Tudnál beszélni Millincent Bulstrode-dal és Steve Ganttel?

- Ja, persze… - rántotta meg a vállát Ron. - Gondolod, hogy Bulstrode még mindig ugyanolyan ronda?

Harry félszívvel nevetett csak fel, miközben pillantása akaratlanul is visszakalandozott a borzalmas helyszíni fotókhoz felé.

**xXx**

Másnap Harry maga is meglepődött, mikor leült teázni Theodore Nott-tal és feleségével Pansy Nott-Parkinsonnal. Mindketten rengeteget változtak a háború vége óta és Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy előnyükre; Nott már nem volt annyira nyurga, mozdulatai pedig sokkal összeszedettebbek lettek, míg Pansy igazán elegánssá vált. Mindannyian a pár új lakásában ültek, ami apró volt ugyan, de rendkívül otthonos. Mindketten feketébe öltöztek, a teáskészlet közöttük várakozott az asztalon.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen gyorsan tudtatok foglalkozni velem - kezdte Harry vonakodva. - Részvétem a veszteség miatt.

- Semmi gond - felelte Theodore csendesen, kortyolva a teából. - Bármit megtennék, hogy segítsek azoknak, akik el akarják kapni az unokatestvérem gyilkosait.

Harry ezen kicsit meglepődött, de igyekezett nem mutatni.

- Nos, köszönöm. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatva gondolta végig, mit is akar kérdezni a pártól, aztán belekezdett. - Tehát Mr. Nott az unokatestvéred volt. Közel álltatok egymáshoz?

- A háború után kerültünk közel egymáshoz. - bólintott Theo. - Én segítettem neki munkát szerezni a Malfoy Vállalatnál.

- A halála előtti hetekben mondott vagy tett bármi szokatlant, esetleg gyanúsat Mr. Nott?

Pansy idegesen fogta meg Theo remegő kezét, mielőtt vonakodva válaszolt volna férje helyett.

- Reggie kapott néhány fenyegető levelet.

Harry szemöldöke kérdőn szaladt a magasba.

- Értem. Semmi ilyet nem találtunk a lakásban. Nálatok vannak?

- Igen - ismerte el Pansy kelletlenül. - Idehozom őket.

Harry megvárta, amíg a nő eltűnik a közös hálószobában, csak azután fordult Theo felé.

- Miért nem meséltél a gyilkosság éjszakáján a levelekről azoknak az Auroroknak, akik kikérdeztek?

- Mert azok az Aurorok egyszerűen _kifaggattak_ Potter és nem kikérdezett. Egyértelműen úgy gondolták, hogy csak azt kapta, amit halálfalóként megérdemelt. - Theo fásultan támasztotta meg két könyökét a térdén merőn nézve Harryre. - Attól tartok Potter auror te azon kevesek egyike vagy, akiket az is érdekel, hogy _miért _vált egy halálfaló halálfalóvá.

Pansy szinte azonnal visszatért Harry kezébe nyomva a leveleket, mielőtt leült volna. A levél szövege magazinokból kivágott betűkkel volt összefércelve, ami Harryt nevetségesen emlékeztette egy mugli detektívregényre.

_Halálfaló._

_Eljövünk érted, hogy megfizess a bűneidért._

_Az Igazságszolgáltatók_

Harry gyorsan átfutotta, majd kíváncsian felnézett a várakozó párra.

- Ez mikor jött?

- Néhány héttel ezelőtt… Úgy két héttel lehetett a gyilkosság előtt. - felelte Pansy bizonytalanul. - Reggie áthozta, hogy megmutassa nekünk. Úgy tűnt, hogy eléggé aggódik a dolog miatt.

- Meg tudom őt érteni - bólintott Harry komoran. - Ezt magammal vinném az irodába, ha nem bánjátok. Lefuttatunk rajta néhány tesztet, amit itt nem tudok elvégezni. - Harry értetlenül hallgatott el, ismét átfutva a rövid, célratörő levelet. - Miért nem hozta el nekünk, amikor megkapta? Gondoskodhattunk volna számára valamiféle védelemről, hogy ez ne történhessen meg.

- Valójában Potter, megtette - felelte Nott vonakodva. - Az auror, akivel beszélt mindössze vállat vont.

- Tudod a nevét? Szeretném jelenteni.

- Nem - felelte Theo sötéten. - Nem kérdeztem meg. Hidd el Potter, ha megtettem volna, az nagyon nem lett volna jó a rohadéknak.

Pansy megértő aggodalommal fogta meg ismét férje kezét.

- A Háború vége óta senki nem tett semmit, hogy megbüntesse azokat, akik aranyvérűekre támadnak. A legtöbben hajlamosak azt gondolni, hogy csak azt kapjuk, amit megérdemlünk. - Pansy nagyot nyelt és belekapaszkodott Theo kezébe. - Talán néhányan tényleg megérdemlik, de… Nem mindannyian. Tudod, nem egyeztünk bele mindannyian _önként._

Harry pontosan tudta mindazt, amitől Pansy beszélt. A háború vége óta rengeteg aranyvérű vált erőszakos bűntények áldozatává még akkor is, ha egyáltalán nem vettek részt az eseményekben. Az egész társadalmi gyűlölködés mégis azokkal szemben volt a legkegyetlenebb, akik kiskorúként lettek rákényszerítve, hogy a halálfalók közé lépjenek.

Harrynek fogalma se volt arról, mi történt a legtöbb aranyvérű évfolyamtársával a háború után, de azért hallott néhány történetet. Tudta például, hogy Pansy megtagadta, hogy hozzá menjen Malfoyhoz, bár a háború utáni perekben családja mindenét elvesztette. Theodore Nott elesett a család teljes vagyonától, mivel azt örökség formájában csak az Azkabanban raboskodó apja halála után kaphatott volna meg, a kérdést illető tárgyalások pedig folyamatosan elhúzódtak. Blaise Zambini Olaszországba szökött az édesanyjával és elmenekített egy kisebb összeget a család vagyonából, mely segítségével később támogatta Malfoyt, hogy újjáéleszthesse a Malfoy Vállalatot. Jelenleg ő volt a vállalat alelnöke amellett, hogy a saját szórakozóhely-hálózatát vezette.

És persze hallott jó néhány pletykát Draco Malfoyról is. A Malfoy Per végére Lucius Malfoy életfogytig tartó azkabani büntetést kapott, Narcissa pedig Franciaországba menekült, hogy elkerülje a meghurcoltatást és mentse családjuk megcsonkított vagyonának maradványait. Draco azonban maradt és valahogyan sikerült az alapoktól újraépítenie a Malfoy Vállalatot, ami teljesen összeomlott a háborút követően. Jelenleg ez a cég volt az egyik legnagyobb és legbefolyásosabb mind a mugli, mind pedig a varázsló világ üzleti életében. Ráadásul azon kevés helyek egyike volt, ahogy aranyvérűek és mugliszületésűek is kaptak munkát.

- Tudom… és sajnálom - Harry megköszörülte a torkát és visszaváltott a hivatalos hangnemre. - Tudtok még bármit, amibe Mr. Nott részt vett, és ami a halálához vezethetett?

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Theo határozottan. - Reggie jó ember volt. Nem vett részt semmi veszélyesben, nem drogozott és nem is szerencsejátékozott. Új életet akart kezdeni a háború után.

- Értem. - Harry felállt és megigazította talárját. - Köszönöm, hogy szakítottatok rám időt. - nyújtotta kezét előbb Pansy, majd Theo felé. Aztán zsebéből elővett egy egyszerű névjegykártyát és Pansy felé nyújtotta. - Kérlek, ne habozzatok kapcsolatba lépni velem, ha bármi eszetekbe jut, amiről úgy gondoljátok, hogy hasznos lehet.

- Értesíteni fogunk - vette át a kártyát Pansy kimérten.

**xXx**

- Harry bácsi!

Teddy nagy lendülettel vetette magát ki az ajtón, egyenesen Harry karjaiba, aki letérdelve kapta fel és megforgatta.

- Teddy! Ennyire vidámnak érzed ma magad? - tudakolta nevetve a gyerektől, akinek haja élénk rózsaszínben tündökölt.

- Aha! - nevetett Teddy belecsimpaszkodva. - Elkaptad a rosszfiúkat?

- Még szép!

- Fiúk! - Harry engedelmesen fordult az ajtó felé, ahol Andromeda állt elnéző mosollyal, kezében egy törlő kendőt szorongatva. - Gyertek és mosakodjatok meg vacsora előtt.

Harry elvigyorodott, Teddy azonban nyögve temette arcát a nyakába.

- Gyerünk, hallottad a hölgyet, nem igaz? - tette le a gyerkőcöt Harry és letette a gyereket bekísérve őt a házba.

**xXx**

- Szeret téged, ugye tudod - jegyezte meg Andromeda. - Isten őrizzen, hogy valami történjen veled.

- Tudom. - Harry mosolyogva lenézett az alvó Teddy-re. Egész este játszottak, körberohangálták az egész lakást, a kisfiú pedig mostanra teljesen kifáradt. Eldőlt a kanapén, feje Harry a lábai pedig Andromeda ölében pihentek. Harry ujjai a gyerek hajának játékközben feketére színeződött tincseivel játszottak. - Új ügyem van, de ha befejeztem kiveszek két hét szabadságot, hogy vele lehessek. Úgy gondoltam, ez lesz a születésnapi ajándéka.

- Teljesen elkényezteted. - felelte Anrdomeda lágyan. - De… talán jól is jön majd neki egy kis extra figyelem.

Harry inkább témát váltott.

- Mit csináltok mostanában?

- Többnyire a születésnapi partiját szervezem. Beszéltem Cissával, úgy néz ki, hogy ő és Draco is el tudnak jönni.

A háború után Andromeda és Narcissa sokat beszélgettek, megbékéltek a különbségekkel, melyek addig elválasztották őket, hiszen mindketten sokat vesztettek. Lassan lettek barátnők, de mostanra már Teddy is „Cissy néninek" hívta Narcissát. A megátalkodott csendes elutasítás, ami régen közéjük állt lassan teljesen semmivé foszlott.

- _Rendesen_ fogsz viselkedni Dracóval a parti alatt, igaz, Drágám? - Andromeda szigorúan pillantott a fiatal férfire. - Nem szeretném, ha ti ketten tönkretennétek a keresztfiad születésnapját a vitátokkal.

- Hé! _Én_ mindig rendesen viselkedek, _ő_ az, aki totális barom.

Androméda kétkedve pillantott rá.

- Mindegy mit gondolsz, a lényeg, hogy próbáljatok meg ezúttal viselkedni. Inkább hozzá se szólj.

- Rendben, Andromeda - sóhajtott Harry beletörődőn. - El fogom kerülni.

Teddy átmászott Harry ölébe és nagyot ásított.

- Harry bácsi?

- Készen állsz lefeküdni?

- Ne~em! - nyafogott Teddy kérlelő szemekkel.

- Muszáj lesz!

Harry felkapta keresztfiát és nevetve vitte át a szobájába, ami régen Tonks gyerekszobája is volt, a falakon még mindig ugyanolyan baba kékek voltak, mint akkor. Az éjjeli szekrényen gondosan válogatott képkeretek sorakoztak. Az egyik a legutóbbi születésnapi partin készült, Teddy vidáman mosolygott a vér szerinti és választott családtagjainak népes tábora közepén. Egy másikon csupán ketten voltak Harryvel, de volt olyan is, amin Teddy a nagymamáját ölelte. A legrégebbi fotón Tonks és Remus álltak nem sokkal fiúk születése után. A kis Teddy békésen aludt Remus karjaiban, a pár boldogan mosolygott a kamerába. Boldognak tűntek, ami igazán ritka volt azokban az időkben.

Harry lefektette keresztfiát az ágyba. Teddy azonnal a feje alá húzta az öreg, fekete plüsskutyát, amit Harrytől kapott és nagyot ásított.

- Mesélsz nekem valamit, Harry bácsi?

- Melyik történetet szeretnéd hallani? - kérdezte Harry, előre sejtve a választ, miközben az ágy mellé térdelt.

- Azt, amelyikben a Tekergők vannak.

- Rendben - mosolygott rá Harry, aztán színpadiasan megköszörülte a torkát és mesélni kezdett. - Sok-sok évvel ezelőtt ét négy fiú, akik úgy nevezték magukat, hogy Tekergők. Bár csak hárman váltak közülük halhatatlanná, mind jó barátok voltak. A nevük Holdsáp, Tapancs és Ágas volt és rengeteg kalandot éltek át együtt, mielőtt mind hősök lettek…

**xXx**

Aznap este miután elköszönt Andromédától Harry arra tért haza, hogy a párkányon Ron baglya, Második Pulipinty várja. Miután Puli meghalt egy vadállat karmai között, Ron az auror képzés miatt nem tudott újat venni, így a húgát kérte meg, hogy vegyen neki egy baglyot. Nagy hiba volt.

Ginnynek valahol egy isten háta mögötti boltban sikerült ráakadnia egy aprócska madárra, ami pont úgy nézett ki, mintha Pulipinty ikertestvére lenne, ráadásul azonnal el is nevezte őt Pulinak az első után. Mire Ron megkapta a lelkes kis postást már nem tehetett semmit, hogy ezen változtasson.

Visszavenni nem akarták a boltban, így Ron nyakán maradt az újabb kis bagoly. Persze Ron koránt sem volt olyan elkeseredett, mint amilyennek előszeretettel mutatta magát. Még ha nem is vallotta be, hiányolta a régi Pulipintyet és örült, hogy az új baglya ennyire hasonlít rá, bár ezt egészen biztosan nem vallotta volna be senkinek.

Harry kibontotta a szalagot, ami Második Pulipinty lábához rögzítette a levelet és betette a kis állatot saját baglya mellé, hogy ihasson egy kicsit. Puli hálás huhogással fogadta el az ajánlatot, aztán vissza se nézve kiröppent az ablakon, hogy hazatérjen. Harry csak ezután ült le és nyitotta ki a levelet.

_Harry,_

_Mindkét családdal elkészítettem ma az interjúkat, az írott anyagot megtalálod csatolva. Úgy tűnik, minden érintett meggyőződése, hogy gyűlölet bűncselekménnyel állunk szemben. Én erre azért nem vennék mérget, de Hermione is belenézett az anyagba (tudod milyen átkozottul kíváncsi még akkor is, ha valami titkosított) és azt üzeni, hogy légy nagyon óvatos. Egyet értek vele, haver. Bárki is az elkövető, nem tisztel semmit. Úgy tűnik valami féle testőr is leszel ebben a munkában. Malfoy nagyhorderejű fogás, te pedig a titkára leszel végtére is. Tudom, hogy utálod az ilyen komplikációkat, de a munka az munka._

_Mindenestre vár a feleségem az ágyban, úgyhogy mennem kell._

_Sok sikert, haver!_

_Ron._

Harry letette a levelet és fáradtan hátradőlt az ágyon. Hosszú napja volt és sajnos már rég rájött, hogy nem fogja kedvelni ezt az ügyet. Mégis meg kellett csinálnia, de előtte még valamit feltétlenül el kellett intéznie.

**xXx**

Mielőtt Harry elindult volna, hogy valóban megkezdje a beépített munkát úgy döntött, Robards parancsnokkal is megosztja az aggodalmait. Előzetes jelentés nélkül lépett az irodába és megállt az asztal előtt, ahogy két napja, komoly pillantását a férfire szegezve.

- Örülök, hogy elvállaltad a munkát, Harry - biccentett felettese. - Mertem remélni, hogy így fogsz dönteni.

- Köszönöm, Uram. Lehet egy kérdésem, mielőtt belekezdünk?

- Persze, ha kapcsolódik az esethez, tegye csak fel!

Harry egy pillanatig habozott csupán, mielőtt kimondta, ami a leginkább aggasztotta.

- Miért nem szólt senki előzetesen, hogy az ügynek köze lehet az aranyvér-ellenes csoportosuláshoz?

Robards sóhajtva állt fel az asztal mögül.

- Reméltem, hogy te is erre a következtetésre jutsz és rákérdezel.

- Uram?

- Úgy hiszem, ha sikerül felhívnunk a figyelmet arra, hogy az aranyvér-ellenes csoportosulás milyen erőszakos tetteket követ el ártatlan honfitársaink ellen, azzal sikerül elejét vennünk a további támadásoknak - magyarázta Robards. - Azt akarom, hogy annyi információt gyűjtsön össze a csoportosulásról, ami a gyilkosságok mögött áll, amennyit csak lehetséges, így mindenki láthatja majd, hogy milyen borzalmas egy ilyen mozgalom. Ez egy remek lehetőség a számodra, Harry.

- Hogy érti ezt?

- Nos, - Robards megköszörülte a torkát. - ha képes vagy egy ilyen ügyet sikeresen megoldani auror parancsnokká léphetsz elő, nem is olyan sokára. Akkor valódi változásokat érhetsz el, amikre most még nincs lehetőség.

- Mindezzel egyet értek, Uram, többek között ezért is vállaltam el ezt az ügyet. - felelte Harry zavartan. - De még mindig fenntartásaim vannak a személyazonosságom elrejtésével kapcsolatban.

- Megértem, ha nyugtalanít, hogy hazudnod kell a kilétedről. De azt neked is be kell látnod, hogy Harry Potterként aligha lennél képes bármiféle információt szerezni egy ilyen csoportról. - Harry tiltakozásra nyitotta a szájét, Robards azonban felemelte a kezét és leintette. - Ezt nem kritikaként mondtam, mindezek csupán tények. Ahogy az is, hogy még mindig igen jelentős ellenérzések húzódnak közötted és Draco Malfoy baráti köre között. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindezek mellett ismert auror is vagy. Egyetlen épeszű bűnöző sem engedné, hogy betekintést nyerj a terveibe, és ami azt illeti, bizonyára Malfoy sem engedné, hogy a dolgai mögé láss. Ez csupán szükséges rossz, Harry.

Harry kénytelen volt egyet érteni.

- Igen, Uram. Reggel jelentkezni fogok a Malfoy Vállalathoz, az új személyazonosságommal.

- Köszönöm, Harry.

**MÁSODIK RÉSZ**

A Malfoy Vállalatcsoport a legnagyobb és legbefolyásosabb üzleti vállalkozás volt a varázsvilágban. Mindennel kereskedett legyen az élelmiszer, ruházat, bájital alapanyag vagy akár kozmetikum.

A háború előtt a Malfoy vállalat páratlanul sikeres volt, pozícióját semmi nem ingathatta meg a mugli ipari forradalom óta. Egyesek még arról is pletykáltak, hogy a Malfoyok keze igencsak mélyen benne volt a mugli világ változásában, csakhogy hasznot húzzanak belőle. Voldemort felemelkedése alatt azonban minden megváltozott. Lucius nem csupán rémes üzletember volt, aki elhanyagolta a vállalatot a háború kedvéért, de azt is rosszul ítélte meg, hogy melyik oldalt érdemes támogatnia.

Lucius elítélése után Draco vette át a vállalat irányítását. Visszahozta a Malfoy Vállaltot a csőd széléről, a család megmaradt vagyonának segítségével újraépítette a romokat. Egyesek még azt is híresztelték, hogy az első időkben az irodában aludt, mivel más lakást nem engedhetett meg magának, Harry azonban nem volt benne biztos, mennyire hiszi el ezeket a híreszteléseket.

A kemény munka azonban kifizetődőnek bizonyult, a Malfoy Vállalat visszakapaszkodott a varázsvilág üzleti életének élére és ismét tündökölt, a család nevét sikerült tisztára mosni alig hét év alatt.

Azt is kénytelen volt mindenki elismerni, hogy a vállalat élete egészen más irányt vett, főleg miután Dracónak sikerült a pénzügyi alapokat helyreállítania. A bevételek jelentős része került támogatási alapokhoz, hogy segítse az embereket, főleg a háború miatt árvaságra vagy elszegényedésre jutottakat. Mégsem ez volt a vállalat legnagyobb vonzereje, hanem a tény, hogy munkát teremetett mindenki számára, származástól és háttértől függetlenül. Ez különösen annak fényében volt hatalmas változás, hogy a háború előtt a Malfoy Vállalat híres volt az előítéleteiről és arról, hogy kizárólag aranyvérű varázslókat és boszorkányokat vett fel. Az utóbbi években azonban az egyetlen olyan hellyé vált, ami nem vett figyelemben semmilyen előítéletet csupán a jelentkezők képességeit.

A legtöbben elismeréssel fogadták az új elveket. Persze voltak szélsőségek mindkét oldalon, akik szívesen látták volna a vállalatot csődbe jutni. Ez különösen az aranyvér-ellenes csoportokra volt igaz, akik úgy gondolták, hogy a halálfalók és más aranyvérű családok nem kaptak elég büntetést a háborút követően. Harry nem lehetett benne biztos, de volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy ez a csoportosulás áll a gyilkosságok mögött.

Másnap reggel Harry Draco sarokirodájának várószobájában üldögélt. A helyiség egyszerűen volt dekorálva, Harry kénytelen volt ezelőtt fejet hajtani. Idegesen nézett fel az órára, ami szerint alig tíz perccel múlt el délelőtt kilenc, aztán nagyot sóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, mindenki elfeledkezett róla. Harry számtalan kiábrándító bűbájt végzett el reggel, hogy ne lehessen felismerni, elrejtette a sebhelyét, világosabb árnyalatúvá bűvölte a szemét, a haja és a szeme pedig mogyoróbarna lett. A folyamat végére még nőtt is valamennyit. A teljes hatás kedvéért pedig a hangjára is mondott némi torzító bűbájt, ami amerikai akcentust kölcsönzött minden szavának.

Draco irodájának ajtaja váratlanul kinyílt, a férfi pedig kilépett teljes valójában, alakjára szabott fekete öltönyben. Ezüstös haja tökéletesen állt, szürke szemei egy ragadozó figyelmével mérték végig a vendéget. Harry ismét rájött, milyen nehéz lesz megvezetnie a férfit és úgy tenni, mintha Alex Selwynnek semmi rejtegetni valója sem lenne. Harrynek mindig is nehezére esett megbízni vagy kedvelni Draco Malfoyt, de azt elismerte, hogy a férfi figyelmét kevés dolog kerülte el. Ezt a tényt csak egy bolond nem vette figyelembe.

Mégis, annak ellenére, hogy Draco a legutolsó apró részletig ügyelt a megjelenésére, Harry meg tudta mondani, mennyire fáradt volt. Harry maga sem volt benne biztos, hogy miért - talán a tekintete súgta meg neki, ami éppolyan fáradt volt, mint hatodik évben, bár lényegesen kevésbé kétségbeesett - de egyszerűen hihetetlenül nyilvánvalóan találta a másik elcsigázottságát.

- Mr. Selwyn. - Draco előre nyújtotta a kezét. - A nevem Draco Malfoy.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Uram - felelte Harry kötelesség tudóan, miközben megrázta a másik kezét.

- Kérem, kövessen, - mutatott Draco maga mögé - hogy feltehessek néhány kötelező kérdést. Aztán ha minden rendben megy, már ma felvesszük.

- Természetesen, Mr. Malfoy.

Harry követte Dracót az irodába. Hatalmas volt, két oldalt földig érő ablakokkal, amin keresztül Harry láthatta egész Londont, Draco szemszögéből. Az egésznek olyan hangulata volt, mintha Draco holmi királyként nézne le a tornyából, hogy óvja a várost. A hatalmas cseresznyefa asztalt elborították a különböző iratok, mögötte sötétzöld plüss fotel állt, akár egy régimódi trón. Draco leült a fotelbe, Harry pedig az invitálásnak engedve helyet foglalt az asztallal szembe állított két faszék egyikén.

- Nos, Mr. Selwyn - Draco lenézett a papírokra. - Ha jól tudom, Ön a Salem Boszorkány Akadémián végzett, a massachusettsi Salemben… Mi szél hozta Angliába, épp a Malfoy Vállalathoz?

- Apám itt élt, mielőtt megismerkedett az anyámmal és Amerikába költözött - válaszolta Harry - Szerettem volna látni, hogy hol élt, különösen most, hogy elvesztettem őt. Ami pedig a Malfoy Vállalatot illeti… Kedvelem a tudatos és sikeres vállalatokat, márpedig ez az utóbbi években azzá vált, sok más angliai vállalkozással ellentétben.

Draco egyszerűen bólintott.

- Nos, mivel a személyi titkárom pozícióját fogja betölteni, még valamit tisztáznunk kell. Ebben a munkakörben ön nem hagyhatja el az irodát, amíg én nem végeztem a nappal, márpedig ez gyakran igen késői időpontot jelent. Ez megfelel önnek?

- Természetesen, Uram - felelte Harry gondolkodás nélkül. - Megértem a kérést.

- Remek, akkor azt hiszem, működőképes lehet a közös munka. - Draco halványan elmosolyodott. - Ha visszatér velem a váróba, máris megmutatom az új asztalát.

Harry készségesen követte Dracót a korábbi szobába, ahol egy frissen megjelent íróasztal várt rájuk, nem messze Draco irodájának ajtajától.

- Ez lesz a munkaasztala - mutatott Draco a rendezett helyre. - Mivel korábban már dolgozott hasonló munkakörben, úgy véltem elegendő, ha a kötelességeiről összeállítok egy listát. Mindazonáltal, ha bármivel kapcsolatban kérdése lenne, ne habozzon feltenni.

- Mikor szokta a kávéját fogyasztani, Mr. Malfoy?

Draco elmosolyodott.

- Egy óra múlva tökéletes lesz. Tej nélkül, két cukorral.

- Értem, Uram.

Draco bólintott és visszatért az irodájába, gondosan becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Harry szerencsétlen képpel sóhajtott fel és leült saját ki asztala mögé. Máris sejtette, hogy a következő hetek rendkívül megalázóak lesznek.

**xXx**

Harry nagy meglepetésére Dracónak dolgozni nem is volt olyan borzalmas. Mindössze annyit kellett tennie, hogy néhány dolgot megszervez, ezt pedig sokszor tette aurorként is. Draco nem tett semmi rosszat a körülötte lévőkkel, sőt úgy tűnt, mindenkivel igyekszik egyelően bánni.

Úgy tűnt, Draco senkihez nem volt _kedves_ csupán a régi mardekáros barátaihoz. Akik gyakran meglátogatták. Nott és Zambini a cégnél dolgoztak, Nott volt felelős a Malfoy Kiadóvállalat publikációinak zavartalan működéséért, Zambini pedig az egyik leányvállalat alelnöke volt. Mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy Zambini a befektetéseivel segített Dracónak újraépíteni a céget a háború után, mivel azon kevés aranyvérű családok egyikének örököse volt, melyek nem vesztették el vagyonukat.

Blaise két nappal azután érkezett látogatóba, hogy Harryt felvették Draco cégéhez. Mindössze tíz múlt pár perccel, mikor a piperkőc felbukkant. Rikítóan zöld köpenye szinte bántotta Harry szemét. Felcsillant a szeme mikor meglátta Draco új titkárát. Lustán mosolyodott el és közelebb lépett a férfi asztalához.

- Hé, helló _szexi fiú_! - támaszkodott neki Harry asztalának.

Harry kétkedve vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- És önben kit tisztelhetek?

- A nevem Blaise Zambini. - Blaise gyakorlatilag dorombolt. - Találkozóm van Mr. Malfoyjal, bár sokkal jobban örülnék, ha inkább _veled_ lenne találkozóm.

- Korán érkezett, egy pár percet várnia kell - válaszolta Harry nemtörődöm hangon. Igazán nem akarta bátorítani a férfit.

- Ó, értem - Blaise szuggesztíven mosolyodott el. - Legalább van még egy kis időm veled, - Blaise lepillantott Harry névtáblájára. - _Alex Selwyn_. Milyen csábtó név!

- Valóban? - kérdezett vissza Harry szárazon.

- _Igen_ - felelte Blaise kicsit előrébb hajolva. - Igen, igazán _csábító_. Mondd csak nem szeretnél az én titkárnőm lenni?

Blaise rákacsintott, Harry már épp válaszolt volna, mikor meghallotta maga mögött, hogy Draco irodájának ajtaja kinyílik.

- Köszönöm, Miles - lépett ki Draco széles mosollyal. - Majd hívlak, ha döntöttem.

- Nem - a férfi barátságosan megrázta Draco kezét. - _én _köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy.

Miles Bletchley volt a harmadik legbefolyásosabb ember a Malfoy Vállalatnál, a hierarchiában közvetlenül Zambini mögött állt. Épp olyan gazdag volt, mint a férfi. Kedélyes ember, Harry halványan emlékezett rá és az ikertestvérére Kevin Bletchleyre, a Mardekár kviddicscsapatának két tagjára. Ők voltak az erőszakos és csendes fiúk. A kevés mugli-születésű mardekárosok közé tartoztak, akik a háború alatt elvesztették a szüleiket. Senki nem törődött igazán azzal, hogy mi történt Kevinnel a háború után, de arról mindenki tudott, hogy mennyire sikeres lett a bátyja.

Miles megfordult, tekintete találkozott Blaise Zambini tekintetével. Egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán a pillanat elmúlt ők pedig visszatértek a megszokott önmagukhoz. Harry homályosan sejtette csak a miérteket.

- Zambini.

- Bletchley - biccentett vissza Blaise.

Miles elsétált a recepció mellett, Blaise pedig lazán nekidőlve az asztalnak Draco felé fordult, aki elkeseredetten nézett rá mielőtt gyorsan összeszedte volna magát.

- Blaise - Draco fáradtan nézett végig munkatársán. - Remélem nem ijesztetted halálra a titkáromat.

- Helló, Draco.

Draco szája sarkában halvány mosollyal rázta meg a fejét és megfordult, hogy visszasétáljon az irodába. Blaise belépett mögötte fél kézzel átkarolta a férfi vállát, sarkával berúgva maga mögött az ajtót, ami halkan kattanva bezárult.

Harry visszafordult az asztalához és visszatért Draco e-mailjeinek átkutatásához. Tíz perccel később ütötte meg a fülét a hangos szóváltás, mely hamarosan kiabálásba csapott át. A szoba hangszigetelése nem volt elég jó, hogy Harry ne hallja őket, de azt nem értette, miről van szó odabent. Harry keze megállt a billentyűzeten és felnézett az ajtóra.

Néhány perccel később az ajtó kivágódott és nagyot csattant a falon. Blaise magában motyogva rohant ki. Talárja gyűrött volt, keze ökölbeszorult.

- Mr. Selwyn, jöjjön be az irodámba, kérem!

Draco hangja jéghideg volt.

- Igen, Mr. Malfoy.

Harry felállt az asztal mellől, megragadott egy írótömböt, néhány tollat meg a tintatartót és a férfi után ment az irodába.

- Becsukná az ajtót?

Harry megtette, aztán leült az íróasztallal szemközt.

Azonnal meghallotta a puha sípoló hangot, ami pillanatról pillanatra hangosabb lett. Harrynek azonnal eszébe jutott egy ostoba mugli film.

Egész testében megdermedt, mikor Draco beszélni kezdett.

- Szeretném…

- Mr. Malfoy, el kell tűnnünk innen! - szakította félbe Harry a férfit és azonnal felállt.

Draco értetlenül ráncolta össze a homlokát.

- Maga meg miről beszél? - kérdezte, miközben megkerülte az asztalt.

Harry megragadta a karját és visszarántotta.

- Kifelé!

Szinte odavonszolta Dracót az ajtóhoz, hogy aztán kilökje. A nehéz faajtó bezáródott mögöttük, Harry Dracóra vetette magát, hogy testével védje a férfit.

Mögöttük hangos dörrenéssel robbant fel a bomba, erejétől félig kiszakadt helyről az ajtó. Harry talpra ugrott és ösztönösen elüvöltötte magát.

- Aquamenti!

Víz robbant ki a pálcájából, akár csak Dracójéból, aki ösztönösen követte a példáját. A tűz néhány percig még küzdött a két varázslat erejével, aztán kialudt. Draco és Harry az adrenalintól zihálva nézett össze. Draco ajkai kissé elnyíltak, mindig tökéletes haja zihálva borzolódott fel. Egyikük sem tudott félrenézni vagy megmozdulni. Draco kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de nem sikerült.

Az előtér ajtaja hangos dörrenéssel tárult ki. Mindketten megugrottak és odafordultak. Emberek rohantak a szobába hangosan kiabálva, kezek ragadták meg őket, hogy az orvosi felé kezdjék terelni.

**xXx**

Másnapra az iroda a mágiának hála úgy nézett ki, mint mindig. Harry a szokásos időben érkezett, de alig lépett be az irodába, Draco máris megszólította.

- Szabadna egy szóra, Mr. Selwyn?

Harry halvány mosollyal lépett az irodába és a szokásos udvarias üdvözlés után leült, ahogy mindig. Aztán egyszerűen felnézett és várt. Úgy tűnt, Draco kerüli a tekintetével, de egy hosszú pillanat múlva végül mégis rá nézett és vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy megszólaljon.

- Úgy tűnik, az életemmel tartozom önnek, Mr. Selwyn. Kénytelen lesz megengedni, hogy valamiképp visszafizessem ezt a tartozást.

- Ez igazán nem szükséges, Mr. Malfoy.

- Kérlek, hív Dracónak. Aki megmenti az életemet, az nyugodtan hívhat a keresztnevemen - felelte Draco mosolyogva. - És ragaszkodom hozzá. Vissza szeretném fizetni ezt az adósságot.

- Nos, ebben az esetben kérlek, hívj Alexnek - felelte Harry. - És én pedig ahhoz ragaszkodom, hogy egyáltalán nem szükséges semmiféle adósságról beszélnünk. - Harry megköszörülte a torkát és amennyire tudta nyugodtan összekulcsolta ujjait az ölében. - Esetleg el tudnád mondani, _Draco_, hogy miről akartál velem tegnap beszélni?

Dracónak szüksége volt egy pillanatra, hogy összeszedje magát.

- Alex szeretném, ha elvégeznél egy teljes háttérkutatást Mr. Zambinivel és Mr. Bletchleyvel kapcsolatban. Természetesen tegnapi események fényében mindezt a legnagyobb diszkrécióval kezelve kérem tőled.

Harry ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy további kérdéseket tegyen fel, nem akarta gyanút ébreszteni a másikban.

- Megteszem, amit tudok, Draco. A kávédat mikor hozhatom ma?

- Egy óra múlva tökéletes lesz. Két cukorral, tej nélkül.

Harry csupán bólintott és felállt, hogy visszatérjen az íróasztalához és hozzákezdjen a kapott utasítások teljesítéséhez.

**xXx**

Egy hét telt el a merénylet óta, Draco és Harry pedig kezdtek barátokká válni. Draco időnként még az ajtót is nyitva hagyta a két iroda között, hogy beszélgethessenek. Az életük volt a téma, persze Harry esetében egy kissé módosított verziójáról az iskolai éveknek, melyek elsősorban Voldemort-mentesek voltak. Draco ugyanakkor a roxforti évekről mesélt és az édesanyjával Franciaországban töltött időkről.

Harry teljesen megdöbbent azon, mennyire könnyen egy hangra találtak. Habár Alex Selwyn nem volt Harry Potter, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy közte és Draco között van valamiféle _kapcsolat_. Majdnem ijesztő volt, milyen könnyen ki tudtak egymással jönni, ha Harry eltekintett a közös múltjuktól. Bár talán épp azoknak a közös pillanatoknak a hiánya tette lehetővé, hogy végre önmaguk lehessenek a másik társaságában.

Harryben ismét feltámadt a bűntudat aprócska hangja, amiért nem mondhatta el Dracónak, hogy ki is ő tulajdonképpen.

Ugyanakkor titokban Harry boldog is volt, amiért Draco nem tudta a titkát. Harry Potternek lenni néha igencsak fárasztó volt, ráadásul Draco biztos teljesen kiborult volna, ha megtudja, hogy tulajdonképpen egy volt ellenségének öntötte ki a lelkét.

Egy héttel a robbantás után történt, mikor Harry besétált az irodába, hogy ott találta Dracót az asztala mellett, kezét tördelve. Harry meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, nem számított rá, hogy ott fogja találni a férfit.

- Draco? Szükséged van rám valamihez?

- Nem. - Draco túl gyorsan vágta rá a választ. Aztán megrázta a fejét. - Hát… tulajdonképpen mégis csak lenne valami, de nincs köze a munkához. - Draco egy pillanatra megállt, mielőtt kimondta volna, amit igazán akart. - Eljönnél velem ma este vacsorázni?

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Persze, örömmel.

- Akkor is, ha ez olyan lesz, mint egy randi? - kérdezte Draco. Harry még soha nem látta őt ennyire bizonytalannak. Csak később értette meg, hogy Dracónak valóban nem volt sok tapasztalata a kapcsolatokkal, főként Voldemort és a cég újjáépítése miatt.

- Ebben reménykedek.

Draco elvigyorodott, mosolya sokkal őszintébb és felszabadultabb volt, mint amit Harry valaha látott az arcán.

- Remek!

Azon az éjszakán Harry izgatottan állt a tükör előtt és megigazította sötétkék ingének ujját. Az inget sötét farmer és cipő egészítette ki. Alex arca nézett vissza rá.

_Ez kezd erkölcsileg megkérdőjelezhetővé válni. _gondolta Harry._ Tulajdonképpen felültetem…_

Harry túlságosan is tudatában volt annak, hogy Draco csakis azért hajlandó vele tölteni az estélyét, mert nincs tisztában a valódi személyazonosságával.

- Herry?

A kandalló felől hallatszó hang magához térítette. Harry a kandalló felé fordult és szembenézett Hermione fejével, ami a lángok közt lebegett.

- Azta, Ron mondta, hogy fedett akcióban vagy, de azt elfelejtette hozzátenni, hogy ilyen szép száll férfi lettél belőled.

Harry felnyögött és megmaszírozta a homlokát.

- Ronnak _senkivel _nem kellene _titkosított_ megbízásokról beszélgetnie.

Hermione a szemét forgatta.

- Mióta számítok én _senkinek_, Harry? De mindegy is… Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy nincs-e kedved átjönni ma vacsorára. Nagy bejelentésre készülünk Ronnal.

- Sajnálom Hermione, de már terveim vannak ma estére.

Hermione végigmérte, a megvilágosodás szinte láthatóan ragyogott fel a szemében.

- _Ó!_ - Hermione ismét végigmérte, arca szinte ragyogott. - Te _randizni_ mész!

Mióta Harry szakított Ginnyvel és felfedte a barátai előtt, hogy tulajdonképpen biszexuális a nő erre a napra várt, hogy végre Harry is boldog legyen valakivel.

- Ki a szerencsés választott?

Mielőtt azonban Harry válaszolhatott volna tekintete ismét végig siklott a férfin, arcára a teljes értetlenség ült ki, mikor végre felfogta a látottakat.

- Hermione…

- Várj, miért álcáztad magadat valaki másnak? - Hermione a homlokát láncolta, hangja egyre hangosabb lett minden egyes szóval. - Te randevúzol valakivel, aki nem tudja, hogy ki vagy? Harry!

- Hermione, meg tudom magyarázni…!

- Ide figyelj Harry ez… - Hermione próbálta megtalálni a megfelelő szavakat. - Ez egyszerűen _helytelen._

- Tudom, Hermione, tudom. - Harry szerencsétlen képpel térdelt le a kandalló elé. - De hidd el, ez a férfi soha nem adna nekem egy esélyt és nem jönne velem randizni, ha tudná, hogy ki vagyok. Utálja Harry Pottert.

Hermione felsóhajtott.

- Nos, ezt őszintén kétlem. Nem hiszem, hogy a személyiségedet is képes voltál teljesen megváltoztatni.

- Neked fogalmad sincs, kiről beszélünk, Hermione.

- Nos, akkor talán mondd el - felelte Hermione.

- Ez… ez Malfoy, rendben - felelte Harry kényszeredetten, de képtelen volt Hermione szemébe nézni.

Hosszú szünet állt be a beszélgetésbe, mielőtt Hermione felsóhajtott volna.

- _Ó,_ _Harry_…

Harrynek nem volt szüksége több megerősítésre, hogy magától is tudja, a szerelme teljesen reménytelen.

**xXx**

A tizenhat éves Harry Potter vállát mindig is túlságosan nagy felelősség nyomta és messze több veszéllyel kellett szembenéznie, mint bármelyik másik fiúnak az ő korában.

Megpróbálta meghúzni magát, amennyire csak tudta, így soha nem is tűnt fel neki, hogy mennyien érdeklődnek iránta. Fiúk és lányok egyaránt.

Őszintén szólva még ahhoz is túl elfoglalt volt, hogy észrevegye a saját biszexualitását. Vagy azt, hogy a megszállottsága Draco Malfoy iránt valami sokkal mélyebb érzésből táplálkozott, ami soha nem múlt el teljesen.

Harry persze nem tudhatta, de a tizenhat éves Draco Malfoy vállát szintén túlságosan nagy felelősség nyomta és ő is messze több veszélynek volt kitéve, mint a kortársai.

Ő is megpróbálta meghúzni magát, viszont Harryvel ellentétben régen rájött, hogy meleg. A barátnője, Pansy Parkinson csupán elterelés volt, mert tudta, hogy az apja egy életre meggyűlölné, ha megtudná arról nem is beszélve, hogy a Nagyúr megölte volna.

Egyszerűem nem gondolhatott arra, hogy mennyire sokat foglalkozik Harry Potter seggével, miközben arra kellett gondolnia, hogy mi lesz a családjával.

Aztán pedig egyszerűen _nem_ _tudott_ erre gondolni, miközben vérezve feküdt a mosdó padlóján.

**xXx**

Egy órával azután, hogy megpróbálta lecsitítani az aggodalmaskodó Hermione-t Harry Alex Selwyn bőrébe bújva állt Draco Malfoy lakása előtt. Kicsit bizonytalannak érezte magát, de már csengetett.

Draco egy tetőtéri lakásban élt, mivel a Malfoy birtok az apja haláláig zár alá került a védelmi varázslatoknak köszönhetően. A hely messze szebb és elegánsabb volt, mint Harry lakása, amit főként az aurori fizetéséből tartott fenn. Harry gondolatai azonban elszakadtak a csodálatos otthontól, mikor az ajtó végre kinyílt és megjelent Draco.

Draco sötétzöld, végig begombolt ingben és sötét farmerben állt az ajtóban, haja lazán ölelte körbe arcát. Mintha még örökké átható szemei is melegebben ragyogtak volna az éjszakai lámpafényben, bár lehet, csupán Harry volt egy kissé túl romantikus hangulatban.

Úgy tűnt, Draco is meglepődött Harry megjelenésén, ő azonban hamarabb napirendre tért a dolog felett.

- Mehetünk?

Harry csupán bólintani tudott, miközben óvatosan megfogta Draco felé nyújtott kezét, hogy együtt hoppanálhassanak.

Egy apró mugli francia étterem elé érkeztek, mely a La Roux nevet viselte. Bent a főpincér készségesen vetette őket a helyükre. A társalgás könnyűnek és természetesnek tűnt, ha Harry nem tudta volna jobban, könnyedén azt mondta volna, hogy évek óta találkozgatnának a férfivel. Egészen addig nem is volt semmi gond, míg Draco elő nem rukkolt egy váratlan kérdéssel.

- Szóval, Alex - Draco hátradőlt ültében - Ha a Roxfortba jártál volna, mit gondolsz, melyik házba kerülsz?

Harry megpróbálta alaposan átgondolni a dolgot. Őszintén kellett volna válaszolnia, vagy inkább úgy, ahogy Alex tette volna? Nem volt túl sok ideje dönteni, mielőtt nagyot nyelt volna, hogy előálljon a válasszal.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos. Tényleg nem hiszek benne, hogy mindenkit be lehetne kategorizálni olyan jellemvonások alapján, amik alapvetően mind megvannak egy személyben. Mindenki okos valamilyen módon, egyszerűen túl sok fajta intellektus létezik, hogy valaki mindegyikben gyenge legyen. Ugyanígy mindenki képes elérni, amit akar, ha eléggé akarja. Mindenki hűséges valamihez és mindenkiben megvan a bátorság, hogy harcoljon, ha elég fontos a cél, amiért küzd. Szerintem ezek a kategóriák hihetetlenül korlátoltak és nem hiszek benne, hogy tényleg be lehetne valakit sorolni csak egybe. Hogy őszinte legyek, nagy ostobaságnak tartom ezt az egész Ház dolgot. Csak arra szolgál, hogy megossza a diákokat és konfliktusokat teremtsen közöttük. Valószínűleg annak idején te is provokáltál harcot más házak tagjaival valódi ok nélkül. Ez egyszerűen nevetséges.

- Ezek szerint ez máshogy működik a Salem Boszorkány Akadémián?

- Ott nincsenek házak. - felelte Harry. - Hálók vannak, egy a fiúknak és egy a lányoknak minden évfolyamon. Nincsenek belső iskolai versenyek. Inkább más Észak-Amerikai iskolákkal mérjük össze a tudásunkat, főleg kviddicsben és más sportokban - mosolyodott el Harry.

Draco visszamosolygott.

- Ezek szerint játszottál az iskolai kviddics csapatban, Alex?

- Igen, fogó voltam. - bólintott Harry. - Na és te? Játszottál?

- Szintén fogó voltam.

- Talán valamikor majd kergethetnénk együtt a cikeszt - vigyorgott rá Harry csábítóan. - Felvehetnénk a régi egyenruhának…

Draco zavartan babrált a villájával és nem tudott másra gondolni, minthogy a régi kviddics talárjában valami egészen mást keressen, mint a cikesz. Harry diadalmasan vigyorodott el a halvány pirulást látva.

Aznap este Harry még sokáig feküdt az ágyban álmatlanul, miután ő és Draco elváltak és a sikeres randevún gondolkodott. Megcsókolta a férfit a küszöbön, mielőtt Draco dehoppanált volna, az emlékbe beleborzongott, miközben megérintette az ajkát. Aztán hagyta, hogy a keze visszahulljon az oldala mellé. Egyszerűen nevetséges volt, úgy viselkedett, mint valami szerelmes tinédzser. Legalábbis ezzel próbálta magyarázni az érzést, ami apró csomóvá szorította a gyomrát.

Egyszerűen tudta, hogy az egésznek túl hamar lesz vége. Azonnal, amint Draco megtudja, hogy Alex Selwyn valójában nem más, mint Harry Potter.

Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy a szíve túl fogja ezt élni.

**HARMADIK RÉSZ**

Másnap reggel kilenckor nagy halom levél várta Harryt, amikor belépett az irodába. Reményvesztetten nézett Draco irodája felé. Sötét volt még, Draco korareggeli találkozón volt Theodore Nott-tal.

Harry kezébe vette az első csomagot, amin a _„Bizalmas: Miles Bletchley Háttéranyaga"_felirat állt. Harry már elvégezte ugyan a saját kutatását is a férfi után, amint gyanakodni kezdett rá, de azért kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon mire juthattak a vállalat magán nyomozói. Csalódottan tapasztalta, hogy a két jelentés szinte mindenben megegyezik. Mintha Bletchley egyszerűen eltűnt volna a föld színéről a szülei halála után, csupán akkor bukkant fel ismét, mikor a Malfoy Vállalatnál kezdett dolgozni.

Harry sóhajtva tette félre a papírokat és Blaise aktáját vette a kezébe. Ez sokkal vaskosabb volt, mint Miles csomagja. A háború után Blaise Olaszországa ment, ahol a jelentések szerint alaposan meggyűlt a baja az olasz aurorokkal. Úgy tűnt, elég erőteljesen lázadt az anyja ellen, aki megpróbálta arra kényszeríteni, hogy adjon fel minden kapcsolatot a régi barátaival. Miután azonban visszatért Angliába a jelentéseket törölték, így bármi volt is vele a probléma, az eltűnt. A férfi társult Malfoyjal és megnyitotta az első szórakozóhelyét. Az üzleti életben sikeres volt és távol tartotta magát mindentől, ami mocskos lehetett. Mostanra Európa egyik leggazdagabb varázslójává lépett elő, szinte közvetlenül Malfoy mögött állt. És persze Harry mögött, aki a családi vagyont egy tanácsadóra bízta, hogy újra és újra befektesse, saját érzék híján. Blaise volt a Malfoy Vállalat alelnöke és rengeteg éjszakai szórakozóhely tulajdonosa.

Az aktában nem volt semmi újdonság.

Harry felsóhajtott és hátradőlt ültében. Pontosan tudta, hogy mindkét férfi lehet az elkövető. Mégis inkább Zambinie felé billent az a bizonyos mérleg. A férfinek köze volt a sötét mágiához és a bűnözéshez. Ráadásul az egyik gyilkosság szinte szó szerint a küszöbén történt, és ha mindez nem lett volna elég, komoly vitába is keveredett Dracóval, amit csak percekkel előzte meg a bomba felrobbanását. Valami mégsem stimmelt, Harry érezte, hogy ez az egész nincs rendben. Végtére is mégis mi köze lehetett volna Zambninek az aranyvér-ellenes csoportosuláshoz? Bletchleynek a hátteréből és a szülei halálából fakadóan sokkal erősebb motivációja lett volna egy ilyen csoportosulással kapcsolatot tartani. Miles mégsem tűnt bűnösnek; ahhoz túlságosan felszabadultan viselkedett.

Harry gyorsan letépett egy darab papírt az egyik füzetéből és rövid üzenetet firkált Robardsnek, hogy vegyék Zambinit őrizetbe. Aztán az iroda sarkában álló kalitkához sétált és a benne várakozó bagoly lábára rögzítette a feltekert papírdarabot. A magár megcsípte a kezét, aztán kiröppent a nyitott ablakon.

Harry dolga végeztével visszaült a helyére és ismét belemerült a munkába. Draco néhány perccel később lépett az irodába, arca azonnal felragyogott, amint meglátta őt.

- Jó reggelt, Alex - köszöntötte alkalmazottját, miközben közelebb sétált és gyors csókot nyomott a meglepett titkár szájára.

Harry érezte, hogy azonnal elpirul.

- Draco! Nem csinálhatod ezt a munkahelyünkön.

- Ne aggódj - mosolygott rá Draco. - Egyedül vagyunk és meg akartam hálálni a tegnap estét. Nagyon jól éreztem magam veled.

Harry visszamosolygott.

- Én is jól éreztem magam.

Draco besétált az irodába, Harry pedig érezte, ahogy a kényszeredett mosoly lefagy az arcáról. El kellett mondania Dracónak, hogy ki, méghozzá a lehető leghamarabb. Különben esélye sem volt, hogy bármit megmentsen abból, ami lassan elkezdett kialakulni közöttük.

A bagoly húsz perc múlva tért vissza és azonnal letelepedett Harry asztalára. Draco kíváncsian dugta ki a fejét az irodából, miközben titkára eloldotta a levelet.

- Mi jött?

- Ó… Csak egy üzenet Nott-tól - hazudta Harry könnyedén, miközben olvasni kezdett. - Át kell ütemeznie a ma délutáni találkozótokat.

- Értem. - Draco egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. - Tudnál helyet szorítani ennek is a következő pár napban valahol?

- Megoldom - felelte Harry, fel se pillantva az üzenetből.

_Potter auror_

_Az esti órákban őrizetbe vesszük Mr. Zambinit. Természetesen megértem, hogy néhány dolgot le kell zárnia, mielőtt az ügy véget ér. Tegye meg mielőbb._

_Üdvözlettel,_

_Robards parancsnok_

- Draco! - Harry nagy levegőt vett és megfordult a székkel, hogy az ajtón keresztült Dracóra nézhessen. - Lenne kedved elmenni valahová este? Úgy értem velem.

Draco boldog mosollyal nézett fel.

- Nem hirtelen ez kicsit, Alex? De egyébként minden rendben, feltéve, hogy tudunk indulni innen, munkából. Van egy találkozóm félnyolckor a földszinti tárgyaló teremben, de annak legkésőbb nyolcra vége. Ott találkozhatunk.

- Jól hangzik.

Harry még azelőtt felállt, hogy átgondolta volna és besétált Draco irodájába, gondosan berúgva maga mögött az ajtót. Aztán egyszerűen a férfihez sétált és leült az ölébe, szenvedélyes csókba vonva a száját.

Mire elváltak Draco ajkai duzzadtak és vörösek voltak, szemei meglepetten nagyra nyíltak. Egy pillanatig csak bámult a másik férfire, mielőtt a döbbenetet lassan felváltotta volna számító mosolya.

- Ha jól emlékszem nem is olyan rég te tiltakoztál ellene, hogy ilyesmit csináljunk munka közben, Alex.

- Úgy gondoltam, megragadom az alkalmat - felelte Harry szórakozottan. - Persze, ha azt akarod, hogy visszamenjek az asztalomhoz, az is teljesen rendben van…

- Nem… ez rendben van. - felelete Draco gyorsan, Harry csípőjére simítva mindkét kezét, hogy közelebb húzza magához. - Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne visszamenned… Végülis csak most kezd ez az egész szórakoztatóvá válni.

Draco Harry ajkaihoz hajolt, hogy ismét megcsókolja, a férfi pedig belemosolygott a csókba, aztán behunyta a szemét és egyszerűen elmerült benne.

**xXx**

Aznap este pontban fél nyolckor Harry utoljára ült le az asztala mellé, hogy elrendezze a papírokat. Háta mögött a lemenő nap festette színesre az eget, a narancs, vörös és rózsaszín különböző árnyalatai beszöktek az ablakon, megfestették az iroda falát.

Harry nagyon is tudatában volt annak, mennyire idilli a kép, ahogy Alex Selwyn melankolikus beletörődéssel a papírokat rendezgeti hajszálcsíkos kék öltönyében. Nem gondolta volna, hogy hiányolni fogja Alex szerepét… Az élete sokkal egyszerűbb volt így. Alexként nem csak névtelen volt, de kapcsolatban kezdhetett Dracóval is. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi rettenetesen dühös lesz, amikor rájön, hogy ki is ő valójában, még abban sem volt biztos, hogy nem ér minden egy csapásra véget, amikor kiteríti a lapjait. Mégis reménykedett abban, hogy Draco túl fog látni a pillanatnyi haragon. Legalábbis Harry ebbe a reménybe kapaszkodott. Tudta, hogy először nagyon nehéz lesz, de nem adta fel a reményt.

Képtelen volt feladni.

Az egész estét megtervezte, hogy a tökéletes pillanatban mondhassa el a nyomasztó titkot Dracónak. Először is el akarta vinni színházba, hogy a férfi kedvenc darabját megnézzék. Aztán egy kellemes hangulatú kis olasz étteremben tervezett vacsorát két személyre, amit nem rég ismert meg. Utána pedig majd hazaviszi Dracót és mindent elmond. Ami azután jött… arra nem volt terve. Minden csak azon múlt, hogy Draco miként fogja fogadni a dolgot.

Már majdnem befejezte a kopogást, mikor valaki kopogott.

- Szabad!

Harry felnézett, amikor kinyílt az ajtó.

Miles Bletchley állt a küszöbön, alakja baljósnak tetszett az egyre vörösebbé sötétülő naplemente fényében.

Harry gyanakodva egyenesedett fel, keze a pálcája után tapogatózott a zsebében.

- Mr. Bletchley - próbált kedélyes meglepettséget színlelni. - Segíthetek valamiben? Nem Mr. Malfoyjal van találkozója a földszinten?

Harry keze már majdnem elérte a zsebét, ahol a pálcáját tartotta, Bletchley azonban gyorsabb volt. Harry magában káromkodott, mikor rászegezte a pálcáját és felemelte a kezét. Miles szerencsétlen képpel bámult rá, Harry még az elsíratlan könnyeket is látni vélte a szemében.

- Annyira sajnálom. Mr. Selwyn. - morogta bocsánatkérően. - _Stuport!_

Harrynek meglepődni sem volt ideje, a világ azonnal elsötétült.

**xXx**

Draco volt az első dolog, amit Harry meglátott, mikor magához tért. A férfi vele szemben ült egy szélben, karjait és lábait kötelek rögzítették, a szájába pedig egy ugyanolyan rongyot tömtek, mint amit Harry a sajátjában is érzett. Az egyetlen fényforrás egy sápatag gyertya volt, ami közöttük állt a masszív fa asztalon, a szoba egyébként sötétben maradt. Harry mégis ki tudta venni az alakokat, akik ott álltak minden sarokban, fekete öltönyükben. Odakintről csupán az ég sötét szelete látszott be egy ablakon át.

- Á, végre magához tért, Mr. Selwyn! - szólította meg egy kedélyes hang.

Harry oldalra fordította a fejét és végig nézett a Bletchley testvéreken. Az arcuk és a termetük tökéletesen megegyezett, de itt véget is ért minden hasonlóság. Az egyik férfi úgy nézett ki, mint a maffia bármely tagja, hajszálcsíkos fekete öltönyében büszkén fesztett, undok vigyorral méregetve a két foglyot. Testvére a háttérbe húzódva, meggörnyedten állt és leginkább úgy viselkedett, mint aki szeretne felszívódni. Miles még mindig a korábbi öltönyét viselte, így Harry könnyen meg tudta különböztetni az ikreket.

- Mr. Selwyn, Mr. Malfoy. - A korábban is beszélő férfi előbbre lépett. - Nem tudom, hogy emlékszik-e még rám, de együtt jártunk a Roxfortba. Kevin Bletchley vagyok, a testvéremet, Milest már ismeri. Mint már bizonyára ráébredt, mi vagyunk az Igazságosztók alapítói, bár valójában inkább én vagyok a társaság irányítója.

Miles azonnal felneszelt.

- Kev! Azt hittem, társak vagyunk, együtt csináljuk ezt az egészet!

Kevin fásult nyugalommal nézett a válla felett fivérére.

- Ugyan már, Miles, ne légy nevetséges.

A sarokban álló férfi egy szó nélkül emelte fel a kezében tartott fegyvert és meghúzta a ravaszt. Miles-nek arra sem volt ideje, hogy meglepődjön, a golyó halálpontosan roncsolta szét a koponyáját. Halott volt, mire a földre ért. Draco megugrott a székben, mikor a lövés hangja a szűk térbe robbant, Kevin azonban csak vállat volt.

- Sajnálatos, hogy végül haszontalanná vált - jegyezte meg halkan, aztán szánakozva előrébb lépett, hogy kivegye a szájukból a kendőt. - Kérlek. Ne fogjátok vissza magatokat, beszéljetek nyugodtan!

- Miért csinálod ezt?!

Draco szinte üvöltött, annyira ideges volt.

- Sss! Nyugodj meg, drágaságom. Ha túl sokat hangoskodsz, még úgy jársz, mint az ostoba testvérem.

Draco szenvtelenül bámult Kevinre, aki várt egy kicsit, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- El akarok taposni minden beltenyészet, aranyvérű rohadékot, akinek köze van a szüleim halálához. Miles kezdetben megértett, úgyhogy létrehoztuk ezt a szervezetet. Egész hatékony, a Bulstrode szuka, Nott és az az ellenszenves ribanc Gant csak a kezdet volt. Csak időkérdése, hogy megszabaduljunk minden hozzátok hasonló pedigrés mocsoktól. Aztán végre a _valódi felsőbbrendűek_ uralkodhatnak majd.

- Nem pont ugyan ezek az eszmék okozták az előző háborút? - kérdezte Harry unottan.

Kevin egyetlen lépéssel átszelte a köztük lévő távolságot és pofon vágta. Harry feje beleszédült az ütés erejébe, fogai fájdalmasan koccantak össze.

- _Ne merészelj még egyszer arra célozni, hogy olyanok vagyunk, mint azok a rohadékok! _- morogta Kevin vadállatias hangon, belemarkolva Harry arcába. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán a férfi egyszerűen leköpte.

- Miért kell neked Alex is? - Draco szinte könyörgőre fogta a dolgot, pedig nehezére esett. - Engem akarsz, vele nincs semmi dolgod. Engedd el és… megteszek bármit, amit akarsz!

- Hmmm… - Kevin látszólag elgondolkodott, mielőtt elvigyorodott volna. - Csábító, de nem. Ő is csak egy aranyvérű korcs, megérdemli a halált még akkor is, ha amerikai. Mindamellett remekül használható arra, hogy téged megkínozzalak és fordítva.

Vigyorogva indult Draco felé. Harry felkészült a legrosszabbra, a pillanatot azonban félbevágta egy mélyen zengő, mágikusan felerősített hang.

- Mr. Bletchley tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy bent van és azzal is, hogy milyen erővel állunk szemben. Mindketten tudjuk, hogyan fog végződni ez az ügy, nincs értelme cifrázni. Engedje el a túszokat és adják meg magukat. - visszhangozott Robards hangja.

Kevin bosszúsan nézett ki az egyetlen ablakon.

- Bassza meg! - Kevin bosszúsan nézett körbe a szobában, aztán magához intette az embereit. - Ti ketten velem jöttök, ti ketten az ajtót őrzitek. Menjetek biztosra, hogy egyik sem menekül el a sorsa elől!

Mind az öten elhagyták a szobát, csupán Draco és Harry maradtak az asztal két oldalán. Az ajtó végérvényesnek hangzó dörrenéssel zárult be.

- Te jó ég Alex, annyira sajnálom! - suttogta Draco idegesen. - Jól vagy? Ez az egész az én hibám! Ha nem vártál volna meg, akkor kimaradsz az egészből…

- Jól vagyok, ne aggódj - felelte Harry azonnal. Érezte az émelygést a gyomrában, ami határozottan elárulta, hogy a kiábrándító bűbájok lassan kezdenek leolvadni róla. Úgy időzítette a dolgot, hogy akkor történjen meg, amikor visszaérnek Draco lakására, most azonban meglehetősen kellemetlenül jött ki a dolog. - El kell neked mondanom valamit, Draco. Ez nagyon fontos és… Bassza meg! - Harry érezte, ahogy a csontjai kezdenek átformálódni, teste gyorsan nyerte vissza eredeti alakját. - Nézd, nem az vagyok, akinek mondtam magam, de…

- Alex?

- Draco én tényleg…

- _Potter? _- Draco hangja egyszerre volt sebzett és vádló. - A francba! Tudtam, hogy túl szép volt az egész, hogy igaz legyen.

- Draco…

- Nem számít! - mordult fel Draco barátságtalanul. - Csak használt azokat a szuper-legendás auror trükkjeidet és vigyél ki minket innen, _Potter._

A hangja jéghideg volt, Harry úgy érezte megdermed tőle a szíve, hogy aztán darabjaira törjön.

- Rendben - sóhajtott Harry.

A varázslat, amit használt nonverbális volt és pálca nélkül kicsit erőtlen, de azért az asztalon hagyott gyertya engedelmesen felemelkedett. Harry a háta mögé lebegtette és addig tartotta egyhelyben, míg a láng át nem égette a kötelet. Mindkét csuklója nyers vörös volt, mire végzett. Gyorsan eloldotta bokáit is, aztán Dracóhoz lépett és kiszabadította a férfit.

- Képes vagy puszta kézzel harcolni? Gondolom, nálad sincs pálca… - Draco csupán bólintott. - Rendben, akkor segíts betörni az ajtót. Háromra. - Harry megvárta a megerősítést, aztán kezdett számolni. - Egy… Kettő… Három!

Az ajtó hatalmas robajjal dőlt ki, az öreg sarokvasak nem tartották meg. A két kinn hagyott őr káromkodva rohant be, hogy megnézze, mi folyik a szobában, a meglepetés ereje azonban Harry és Draco oldalán állt. Néhány percig tartott csak, hogy felülkerekedjenek a két mamlaszon. Harry gyorsan kutatta át őket, hogy találja a pálcájukat, ehelyett azonban a sajátjukra akadt.

_Ezeket sem az intelligenciájuk miatt tartják._ gondolta Harry sötéten.

- Gyerünk! - Harry gyorsan körbenézett. - Először téged kell, kivigyelek, még mindig civil vagy.

Draco nem szólt semmit, csak követte Harryt, aki nem különösebben törődött vele, hogy a szervezet emberei a másik irányba mentek. Ez nem az a pillanat volt. A bejáratban már a gyógyítók fogadták őket, serényen tessékelték ki mindkettejüket, hogy kezelésbe vegyék a kisebb-nagyobb sérüléseket. Jóval azelőtt végeztek Draco horzsolásaival, hogy Harry megégett csuklóját megfelelően ellátták volna.

Draco megvárta, amíg végeznek, csak utána lépett Harryhez.

- _Potter._ - Szinte köpte a szavakat. - Csak egyszer fogom elmondani, úgyhogy jól nyisd ki a füled! Soha többé nem akarom hallani a hangodat, vagy bármilyen módon kapcsolatba kerülni veled. Értékelném, ha teljesen és tökéletesen ignorálnánk egymást a jövőben. Sőt, még jobb lenne, ha a képedet sem kellene soha többé látnom. Ha bármilyen módon megpróbálsz velem kapcsolatba lépni, akkor nem tudok majd felelősséget vállalni a tetteimért. Elég világos voltam?

Harry képtelen volt megszólalni, nem találta a hangját.

- Azt hiszem, ezúttal a hallgatásodat kell a beleegyezésednek vennem. Ég veled, Potter.

Draco egyszerűen hátat fordított neki és elment. Egyenes háttal, büszkén, poros fekete öltönyében.

Harry nem látott mást, csak Dracót, miközben elsétált. Könnyek égették a szemét, de nem engedte meg magának, hogy végigcsorduljanak az arcán, gyomra és mellkasa égetően szúrt. A világ megfordult vele, a legnagyobb baj mégis az volt, hogy végül _minden_ ugyanolyan lett, mint régen.

A fiatal gyógyító rázta fel, aki visszalépett hozzá, kezében egy égésekre való gyógykenőccsel.

- Potter auror? Ennyire fáj a csuklója?

Harry lenézett vöröslő bőrére.

- Nem.

Draco közben hoppanált a város másikfelére, a Nott család háza elé. Pansy nyitott ajtót, nem értette, mi történt, mégis aggódva tessékelte be az előszobába. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Draco megengedte, hogy a szíve összetörjön.

**xXx**

Egy héttel a túszejtés után Harry leverten szobrozott Andromeda ajtajában.

- Bárcsak elmondanád, hogy mi bánt, Harry!

A nő tehetetlenül dörzsölte a homlokát.

- Jól vagyok, Andromeda. Harry megpróbált valóban bíztatónak látszani. - Találkozunk holnapután Teddy szülinapi partiján.

- Találkozunk.

Harry megfordult, kisétált az utcára és néhány méter után hoppanált. Andromeda halkan zárta be az ajtót, Teddy már aludt, nem szerette volna felébreszteni. Azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban megbízna benne Harry. Látta rajta, hogy valami bántja, mióta annyi időt töltött a férfi Teddyvel szinte a családja tagjának érezte őt Andromeda is. Egyszerűen csak segíteni akart neki.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Narcissa baglya beröppen az ablakon és az ülőrúdra telepedik. Sóhajtva oldotta meg lábán a levelet és olvasni kezdett.

_Drága Dromeda._

_Remélem, még mindig ugyanolyan jó egészségnek örvendesz, mint legutóbbi leveled idején. Alig várom már a kis Teddy születésnapját, hogy végre lássalak titeket! Draco is nagyon izgatott, bár tudom, érzem, hogy valami nagyon rossz történt vele. Képzeld, a hétvégén eljött hozzám Franciaországba, de teljesen érthetetlenül viselkedett. Mikor rákérdeztem zokogni kezdett, teljesen kiborult. Gyermekkora óta nem láttam, hogy ennyire maga alá temették volna őt az érzelmek. Draco soha nem sírt, még a háború alatt sem, úgyhogy képzelheted, mennyire megijedtem. Csupán annyit sikerült megtudtam tőle, hogy járni kezdett valakivel, akit a titkárának vett fel, de kiderült, hogy az illető egy beépített auror. Egy gyilkossági nyomozó, de ennél többet nem volt hajlandó elárulni. Szegény kisfiam! Hát mond, Dromeda, el tudod ezt képzelni? Hogy valaki ilyen szörnyeteg legyen…_

_Remélem, hogy fogunk tudni beszélni pénteken. Már nagyon várom!_

_Ölel,_

_Cissy_

Andromeda mindig is okos nő volt, a kirakós darabjai már akkor elkezdtek összeilleszkedni a fejében, mikor olvasott. Végre minden világossá vált a titokzatos auror kiléte számára egy percig sem volt kérdéses. Szinte repült az íróasztalhoz, hogy választ írjon.

**xXx**

Két nappal később Harry magányosan állt a szoba Dracóval átellenes oldalán. Teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy a férfi is jelen lesz, elvégre ő volt Teddy másik bácsikája. Vágyakozva lesett minduntalan Draco irányába, a férfi azonban következetesen úgy tett, mintha nem is lenne jelen. Harry hatalmasat sóhajtott.

Érezte, hogy valaki finoman megrángatja a pulóvere ujját, úgyhogy lenézett.

- Harry bácsi - Teddy hatalmas szemekkel nézett fel rá. - Van egy kérdésem.

- Mi az, Teddy?

- Te és Draco bácsi miért nem beszéltek, mikor egész nap úgy bámultátok egymást, mint ahogy Hermione néni és Ron bácsi szokta, mikor azt hiszik, hogy nem látja őket senki?

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig bámult Teddyre.

- Tudod, Harry bácsi csinált valami nagyon rossz dolgot, mert nem volt más választása. Draco bácsi nem fog neki megbocsátani és erre nagyon jó oka van.

- Ez butaság. - Teddy morcosan ráncolta a homlokát és Draco felé nézett, aztán gyorsan visszafordult Harry felé. - Szeretnék majd játszani veled, amikor a barátaim már nem lesznek itt. Csak mi, ha nyolckor mindenki elment, jó?

Harry elmondhatatlanul megkönnyebbült, amiért keresztfia nem feszegette tovább a témát.

- Hát persze, kölyök - simogatta meg Teddy fejét.

A kisfiú komoly arccal bólintott, mielőtt elsétált volna.

**xXx**

- Készen állsz a játékra, Teddy?

A kisfiú elfordult Vicrotie-tól és ránézett, olyan fáradt beletörődéssel, ahogy csak az apja tudott nézni, mikor Harry valami nagy butaságot mondott.

- Egy perc és jövök. Addig menj fel - felelte, máris visszafordulva Victorie felé, hogy élénken tovább beszélgessen. Harry halkan nevette el magát és magára hagyva a két gyereket felsétált az emeletre Teddy szobájáig. Benn égett a villany, kíváncsian pillantott be az ajtón. Jókedve azonnal elszállt.

Draco Malfoy ült a szőnyeg közepén, mintha mindig is oda tartozott volna. Arcán békés mosoly játszott, mikor azonban megérezte, hogy valaki van az ajtóban és felnézett arcár fagyott a kifejezés.

Egy hosszú pillanatig némán bámulták egymást, láthatóan egyikük sem tudta, mivel törhetné meg a kínos pillanatot. Aztán megjelent Teddy, apró kis forgószélként rohant be a szobába, Harryt is bentebb taszigálva és lehuppant Draco mellé a szőnyegre.

- Harry bácsi - Teddy komoly arccal nézett fel rá. - Gyere, neked is le kell ülnöm!

Harry közelebb lépett és leült, Draco azonban kerülte a tekintetét. A férfi ettől teljesen tehetetlennek és nyugtalannak érezte magát.

- Mi nem igazán fogunk játszani. - Teddy komolyan nézett előbb az egyik, majd a másik felnőttre. - Harry bácsi és Draco bácsi egész este nagyon furcsán viselkedett. Azt akarom, hogy bármi is a baj, hozzátok helyre, mielőtt lejönnétek a földszintre, különben nagyon csalódott leszek! - fenyegetőzött a kisfiú, egy utolsó komoly pillantással végignézve két keresztapján. Aztán széles mosollyal felállt. - Gyümölcslevet fogok inni lenn, majd gyertek ti is!

Azzal Teddy egyszerűen felállt és elrohant a lépcső felé. Harry döbbenten bámult utána és ismét kénytelen volt megállapítani, mennyire hasonlított Teddy az édesapjára.

Egy pillanatig csend volt a szobában, sem Harry, sem Draco nem igazán tudta, hogy kezdhetnének bele a „kiosztott feladatba". Andromeda mosolyogva sétált az ajtóhoz, oldalán Narcissával.

- Teljesen egyet értek az unokámmal.

- Ahogy én is - felelte Narcissa halvány mosollyal. - Úgy terveztük, mi magunk csábítunk egy helyre titeket, de úgy tűnik, a kis Teddy egyedül is remekül megoldotta a dolgot. Ráadásul kérni sem kellett rá. Rátok fogjuk zárni az ajtót. Úgy marad, amíg nem juttok dűlőre és tisztázzátok, hogy mi is történt.

A zár halkan kattant, miután becsukódott az ajtó. Harry és Draco magára maradt a kínos csendben, amit valahogy egyikük sem sietett megtörni. Végül mégis Harry köszörülte meg a torkát, mielőtt Draco felé fordult volna.

- Nézd, Draco, én…

- Csak egy dolgot nem értek, Potter - szakította félbe Draco. Aztán nagyot nyelt, mielőtt kibökte volna, ami méregként szorította a torkát. - Egyáltalán mi a fenéért jöttél el velem úgy randira, Ragyásfejű, hogy eltitkoltad a kilétedet? Még csak meg se próbáltál lefektetni, szóval erre se mehetett ki az egész! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hogy fért össze ez az egész azzal a fene nagy griffendélességeddel…! Miért csináltad, Potter?

- Tudtam, hogy ez lesz az egyetlen lehetőségem veled lenni - felelte Harry őszintén. - Hatodikos korunk óta vonzódok hozzád, bár nem igazán jöttem rá. Most meg hirtelen úgy alakult a helyzet, hogy a személyi asszisztensed lettem és… Minél több időt töltöttem veled, annál inkább rájöttem, hogy nem egyszerűen vonzónak talállak, de időközben valahogy felnőttem ahhoz is, hogy szeretni tudjalak. - Harry megpróbált Draco felé araszolni, a férfi azonban elhúzódott a közeléből. Harry nagyot nyelt és nem erőltette a dolgot. - El se tudod képzelni, milyen bűntudatom volt. Úgy terveztem, hogy aznap este elmondom neked az igazat, de elraboltak minket. Draco én tényleg… nagyon sajnálom, hogy ezt tettem veled. Nem volt más választásom.

- De, lett volna - felelte Draco mogorván. - Elmondhattad volna az igazat, mielőtt… mielőtt először elvittél vacsorázni!

- Nem tudtam, hogy nem teszek-e mindent tönkre, amiért addig dolgoztam - védte magát Harry. - Túl nagy volt a tét, három ártatlan embernek kellett igazságot szolgáltatnunk, nem tehettem ezt kockára!

- Tisztázhattam volna Blaise-t a hülye vádad alól, hogy kettős ügynök - vágott vissza Draco indulatosan. - Már akkor éreztem, hogy valami nem stimmel Bletchleyvel.

- Tényleg sajnálom, Draco. - Harry megadóan hajtotta le a fejét. - Tudom, hogy ez egy hatalmas hiba volt, de mégis… nem tudnál adni nekünk még egy esélyt? Kérlek.

Legalább úgy tűnt, hogy Draco elgondolkodik a dolgon.

- Nem tudom, Potter…

- Kérlek! Ígérem, szuperül fogod érezni magad - győzködte Harry reménykedve. - Különben is tartozol nekem egy randevúval, emlékszel?

- Melyik az igazi, Potter? Te vagy Alex? Mennyire hasonlítotok? - Draco kritikusan bámult a férfire. - Előbb erre válaszolj, aztán talán átgondolom.

- Csupán a múltunk és a megjelenésünk más, de ami számít, abban azonosak vagyunk. Ugyanaz a személyiség, ugyanazok a szokások és ugyanaz a világszemlélet - felelte Harry reménykedve.

- Nagyon sokáig fog tartani, hogy visszaszerezd a bizalmamat, Potter - sóhajtott Draco megadóan. - De legyen, elmegyek veled valahová, legalább az anyám nem fog végre a nyakamra járni emiatt.

Harry felszabadultan mosolyodott el.

- Lemehetnénk az irodáddal szemközti kávézóba, aztán ha jól érezzük magunkat, akkor folytathatjuk a dolgot egy vacsorával. A vasárnap három óra jól hangzik?

Draco bólintott, sőt még egy halvány mosolyt is megengedett magának.

- Úgy hangzik, mint egy randevú.

Az ajtó kinyílt.

**xXx**

A kávézó tele volt zsúfolva apró, kerek asztalokkal, melyek mellett műanyag székek álltak kaotikus összevisszaságban. A pult mögött két felszolgáló állt, úgy festettek, mintha a húszas évek elejéről ragadtak volna ott. Az ajtó felé szerelt kis csengő vidáman adta hírül, hogy vendégek érkeztek.

Draco és Harry félszegen léptek be. Nem igazán tudták, mit mondhatnának a másiknak, a szavak, amik Teddy szobájában olyan természetesen jöttek, most cserbenhagyták mindkettejüket. Harry nem igazán tudta, mit tehetne, hogy a korábbi hazugsága okozta repedést helyrehozza, Draco pedig óhatatlanul is azon merengett, vajon hol ér véget Alex Selwyn és hol kezdődik Harry Potter.

A kínos csendet végül Harry törte meg.

- Miért nem választasz nekünk egy asztalt? Én addig hozok kávét.

Draco jóváhagyóan elmosolyodott.

- Rendben, én egy…

- Tudom, - mosolyodott el Harry. - feketekávét kérsz két cukorral.

Draco visszamosolygott. Úgy tűnt, a régi szokások végre elkezdtek az újakkal keveredni.

Ez egy egészen más kezdet volt.

**Vége**


End file.
